


Gag Gift

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holt wasn't killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Married Wayhaught amazingness some Earp sister cuteness mixed with a dash of Alice Michelle adorableness and some added in Pokemon and Ready or Not references.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Alice Michelle, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Alice Michelle, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Gag Gift

“Wynonna No.”

Her older sister only rolls her eyes as she shifts her sleeping daughter into a better hold against her shoulder. “Wynonna Yes.” She throws back keeping her voice low when Alice shifts in her sleep.

Waverly’s eyes narrow as she shakes her head looking between the shop front window and her sister’s pouting face. “No.” the half-angel repeats her voice also lowering to avoid waking her niece.

“Come on Waves. It’s just a Pokémon plushy.” Wynonna tries again pulling out her best puppy eyes. “who wouldn’t love their own Pokémon plushy. Besides, Haught pants likes Pokémon.”

Waverly shakes her head arms already crossed over her front. “Just because she lets you drag her around playing that app game doesn’t mean she likes them.”

“Hey, you tag along on those trips too and I know for a fact you like them.” Wynonna reminds not all of the hurt in her expression an act

“Only because I wanted to spend time with my wife, but I can’t when my sister is making it her mission to steal all of her free time with some weird internet game.”

“You take that back, Waverly Haught.” Wynonna gasped even going so far as to shift Alice a second time in order to rest her now free hand over her heart in horror as her shoulders shake in quiet laughter. “Pokémon Go is one of the best apps around. It gets lazy people out of the house, gets them moving." Waverly's jaw flexes in upset but Wynonna wasn't about to give up just yet. "and it gives Alice and I time to bond during hunts even when half the time all we find are the ghosts.”

"Well, that's what you get going on a pokey hunt in the middle of the _Ghost_ River Triangle." the half-angel laughs tossing her braided hair back over her shoulder with a mug looking grin when her sister's jaw ticks in her own annoyance at the reminder. 

"Shut up." Wynonna whispered grumpily. 

“Mama?” Alice mumbles one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she wakes up.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Wynonna smiles pressing a little kiss against her daughter’s hair then turning her daughter so she could get a better look at the plushy display as she pointed toward the one that was causing so much trouble between her and her sister. “Settle something for us, sweetie.” The mother asks, “Do you think Aunty Cole would like one?”

“Poli.” Alice exclaims her eyes lighting up at the sight before she spots something else that makes her excitement skyrocket enough that Wynonna ended up having a hard time keeping hold of her as her daughter struggled to get down. “Mama. Mama Houndy.”

Waverly hides a giggle behind her hand while her sister sends her a pleased grin then a shrug of her shoulders “See this isn’t just about Haughsauced froggier.” The ex-demon hunter promises following a giddy Alice into the shop.

“Come on Wynonna just admit you love that demon dog too.” Waverly sighed

“I plead the fifth.” Wynonna answered leaving her sister to sort through the bin of yet to be stuffed Politoed plushies as Alice tugs her toward the Houndour ones.

“Ooo Waves look. Record your own message. How cool is that?” Wynonna asked almost as excited as her daughter as she comes back a few minutes later now with an unstuffed ‘plushy skin’ over each shoulder. “What?” she asked noticing the way her younger sister was struggling to hold in her laughter. “Hey, don’t hate on Emily. She has feelings you know.” The older woman reminds playfully scratching one of the unstuffed heads behind its ear.

“Emily?” Waverly asked still trying to decide between two seeming identical ‘plushy skins’ meaning she was only half-listening. “I thought Alice was calling her Daisy or Huckleberry?”

“Emily is mine goof.” Wynonna corrects as she scrolls thought the files on her phone for the one, she wanted. “You know like calling a goldfish Lucifer, but your mountain of an attack dog Skittles.”

“How is Emily a scary name?” Waverly laughed finally deciding on the cutest face in what was left of her choices. “I mean Andras or Peacemaker maybe.”

“How about this one for a recording?” Wynonna suggests pushes her phone against her sister’s ear rather than continue the current line of conversation other than a grumbled “I’m calling her Emily.” as they wait for the line to the stuffing station to go down.

_‘Who wants to play a game? It’s time for hide and seek.’_

Waverly takes several steps back shaking her head “Fu-dge nuggets Wynonna.” She growls remembering the considerable number of younger children around before she finished her original answer as she bats the phone away. “you know full well that movie gave Nic and I nightmares the next week after you made us watch it now not only will this creepy as heck song be stuck in my head the rest of the day but you want to put a recording of it into an adorable plushy Pokémon that your daughter might one day pick up and cuddle with?”

“Sweetie I keep telling you that wasn’t me you know getting meat cannoned at the end, just someone else that somehow has this sexy as hell money maker.” Wynonna promised sending her sister a guilty look as she waves a hand over her own face. “Besides, I have way better aim _and_ I know my way around a crossbow.”

“Yeah, I guess it was fun thinking about Eve getting gooed.” Waverly agrees leaning against her older sister’s side as she snuggles the unstuffed plushy in her arms for comfort.

“Mama. I find it.” Alice smiles proudly holding up the bear sized officers’ outfit as she skips over to the adults.

“Good job sweetheart.” Wynonna praises taking a knee as she holds up her hand for a high five.

*****

Nicole lets out a soft groan as she falls back against the door. Another long day of tedious paperwork and drunken frat boys picking petty fights for no other reason than the liquor saturating their bloodstream.

Lucky for her Holt and Doc had offered to take over the office the next few days giving her some much longed-for time to reconnect with her wife.

Hard to believe she would end up being more than grateful to have the man that had once ripped her coveted job away around the station to watch her back. True this three-way Co-Sheriff thing was still new for the trio despite it being put into place two years prior but somehow, they made it work.

“Hey, Nic.” Rachel greets in a low whisper as she comes out of the kitchen with a half-filled Kombucha glass in hand. “Saved you a plate if your hungry but first things first. You have got to see this. It’s just too cute.”

Before the returned cop could do more than asked a puzzled “Wait what?” she was being gently tugged toward the living room while Rachel pressed a finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

“See it was supposed to be a kind of gage gift for you, but given how attached she is with it, I don’t know if Waves is going to give it up.” The teenager says as if that will give Nicole an explanation as they tiptoe closer into the Earp sitting room. “And don’t worry Billy and I got all three of those cheesy but cute heart ceremony things on video.” Rachel promises even holding up her phone as if showing off the proof.

“Rach, sweetie what are you talking about?” Nicole wonders rubbing the hand not being held by her jokingly named adopted daughter.

“That.” Rachel whispers back pointing toward the couch.

The first thing Nicole noticed besides a warning glare from the self-appointed ‘guard cat’ that was Calamity Jane starched out on the back of the sofa is Wynonna and Alice snuggled up together among the cushions. Mother and daughter besides snuggling with one another amidst the spilled bits of popcorn each holding identical dog-like plushies.

“Told you Nonna liked Houndour too.” Nicole chuckled unable to keep the smile from her lips as she watches her best friend sleepily nuzzling the soft-looking fur as she continued to snore softly in her sleep.

“Yeah, yeah.” Rachel waved off pointing with her kabocha glass toward the other side of the couch.

“Will she ever stop with the frog jokes?” Nicole grumbles after several long moments of quietly gazing at the pure beauty that was her sleeping wife in the low glow of the tv.

“Nope.” Rachel chuckles around the rim of her glass. “But come on even you have to admit it’s kind of cute.” The ‘Mayan Xena’ descendant points out.

“I wear a tie one time” Nicole complained now having her own troubles with volume control as she takes an even closer look at the green frog-like plush her wife was snuggling with.

“I liked the tie.” Waverly mumbled her voice husky with sleep.

“Hey, cutie.” Nicole smiles leaning in to press a kiss against the waking woman’s forehead.

“Hi. Sweetie pie.” Waverly yawns stretching an arm over her head before starting her introductions as she holds up the gift, she’d picked up that afternoon. “Nicole this is Rayleigh.”

Rather than say anything about the naming choice Nicole presses another kiss against her wife’s hairline before squeezing herself into what little space was left on Waverly’s side of the couch. “Dinner can wait.” The tired sheriff murmurs resting her chin against her literal angel’s shoulder as she gets comfortable. “Missed you.” She whispered.

“Missed you more.” Waverly argued “But do you like your present?” she asked her eyes once again growing heavy as the calming scent of vanilla dipped donuts surround her like a warm blanket.

“I can learn to like it.” Nicole admits wrapping her arms more securely around her wife’s waist.

“Told you so.” Wynonna laughed from the other side of the sofa.

“Hush up Wynonna and go back to sleep.” Nicole scolds earning a mumbled, “Love you to Haughtpants.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know here's a link to the full song Wynonna was playing: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKmTMrsfUWQ


End file.
